<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT one-shots!!!!! by cryingclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525923">MCYT one-shots!!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingclub/pseuds/cryingclub'>cryingclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Shipping, Smut, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingclub/pseuds/cryingclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>request!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SchlattxWilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MCYT one-shots!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't like it??? don't read it!!!</p><p>!! I AM WRITING ABOUT THE CHARACTERS/PERSONAS NOT THE REAL PEOPLE !!</p><p> </p><p>(please do not spread this around to the cc's !!! if your uncomfy please just don't read !!!)<br/>(put your requests in the comments :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi!!!</p><p>you obviously clicked on this for a reason and I am here too fulfil it :))</p><p>to request, all you have to do is comment underneath this chapter with</p><p>- characters (or ship name if one)<br/>
- smut, fluff, angst etc. (choose one)<br/>
- and a small idea of what the storyline might be (setting, theme, etc. only has to be a few words!!)</p><p>I will not write smut or any sort of fanfiction about any of the minors on the dsmp</p><p>I will NOT write:<br/>- tubboinnit (I will not be writing/shipping minors)<br/>- rape/non-con<br/>- gore (depends)</p><p>I WILL write:<br/>- smut<br/>- shipping<br/>- angst<br/>- fluff<br/>- nearly everything !!!</p><p>oki thank you!! have fun!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>